Light emitting diodes (or LEDS) have been used in various lighting systems, such as lamps, flash lights, and display devices. Light emitting diodes are often selected for various lighting applications because they provide improved energy efficiency relative to other light sources, such as incandescent lights. In general, light emitting diodes emit a narrow beam of light that can lead to poor light distribution.